Girlhood
by regardingcharles
Summary: Just a story about the lives of Levy, Gajeel and everyone in Fairy Tail, written mainly for fun! The rating will go up as the age progresses and I hope you enjoy reading as much as I enjoy writing.


I don't own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does! I just really wanted to write, this is my first time writing anything that's not for school so I hope you enjoy! I plan to keep at this and I can't wait to write even more chapters and introduce more of Mashima's wonderful world into my story!

 **Six**

Levy McGarden could _always_ feel the magic there, even from a young age, like a tickle at the back of her throat, magic waiting to sprout from her budding Solid Script enchantments. She had a way with words, her crayon pictures and eventually felt tip comics more life-like than the other kids, slightly enhanced by her mutterings to the waxy lines or bright shapes to be bright and bold as she scribbled vibrant flowers and smiling stick men, gaining her popularity with her school friends, forever gifting them with pretty princess cards or cool outer space robots. Bright for a child her age, Levy had no trouble with spelling either, able to spell words with as much speed as she used digesting new books, no subject spared from her hunger; world geography as good a main course as science fiction or translated languages and always a bed time story for dessert, served by her doting parents or herself, sneakily under the covers past bed time, but always leaving her slack-jawed and sedated before sleep. Everyone adored her, their brilliant, little sunshine girl with her sea coloured hair. Teachers at school often asking her to do special jobs like give out equipment or help a new child settle in. Kids at school always wanting her to play their games with them or be on her table for work. Most of all, her parents doted on the young mage. Levy's mother as lovely as her child with waves of ocean coloured hair down to her back and piercing green eyes, often flashing with the same mischievous glint as her daughters, despite Levy having inherited her father's warm, whiskey coloured gaze, complimented by his shoulder length chocolate coloured hair. Eva and Theodore McGarden would often show off their daughter, taking her to meetings and appointments with them, where Levy would quietly read a book before being called over for a hug and a chance herself to question or chat to her parents or the present company, charming them with her intelligence and her playfulness.  
It was on a summer day that Levy first realised her magic for the first time. Her mother and father working on the garden while little Levy twirled colourful ribbons on a stick around them, the swirls playful twisting around her skinny legs and bright yellow dress, her mother's fondness for dressing her the colours of the beach. Humming happily and dancing among the grass a little away from her parents, the tiny girl started muttering words out loud to the ribbon;

'Fly,' she whispered, wanting to see the ribbons dance around her while she twirled and pranced around, her hands were too needed in different ballet poses to be holding the stick she decided. Much to her shock, the ribbons started to twirl without a breeze, freeing themselves from the wooden stick and spelling out the word _fly_ while gently hovering and floating before her. Levy gasped, quickly losing her focus on the ribbons as they started to hurl to the ground. She couldn't believe her eyes, had she really just seen the ribbons _free_ themselves from the wooden sticks and float as if by magic? Staring intently at the ribbons again, she focused hard on the flimsy material, concentrating with all her heart on picturing them flying around again.

'Fly,' once again Levy spoke the enchantment, willing the ribbon to move or do anything. Not noticing her parents sudden presence behind her, ignorant to calls to her for the past minute or so, Levy focused harder on the ribbons, pushing her tongue out of her mouth, deep in concentration when it happened again, a faint flail to start off with, the ends of the ribbon curling in on itself before they started to unwind themselves and coil free. Gently moving higher and higher, they rose in the air and started to tangle amongst themselves, creating again the scene of coloured ribbon waves, spelling out the word spoken. Levy giggled, delighted at the magic in front of her. However when she felt a hand on her shoulder, she quickly stopped, the ribbons dropping once again from the air.  
Expecting her parents to be upset at what she had done and couldn't explain, Levy quickly started making excuses in her head, turning slowly, only to be shocked to see her parent's faces filled with pride and content, their twins smiles bursting.

'Our little star shine, a gifted mage and still so little,' her father whispered, bending down to kiss Levy on her forehead followed by her her mother nodding in agreement, sweeping Levy's hair off her face to cup her face. Confused by their pride, but still happy not having to explain what she didn't understand herself, Levy could only stand there, staring at the ribbons and not quite believe what she had just seen.

'I don't know how it happened,' Levy whispered, finally gaining the courage to look her parents in the eye, her large whiskey eyes confused yet still burning with her growing curiosity. She'd never read about this type of magic before, she'd heard stories of dragons and princess from her parents; even heard them speak of powerful humans who possessed some sort of magic ability, she was too young to fully understand how a simple human could possibly have magic without being a witch or wizard though. She was sure the only magic in her stories came from witches and Levy was positively sure she wasn't a witch. She quickly looked at her hands, checking for warts or any green skin starting to show.

'Sweetheart, do you remember your stories about magic,' her mother started, cut short when Levy suddenly squealed, believing her mother to have read her mind as her hands shot up to her nose to check for any crocked bones and warts there, relieved to find the same button nose she woke up with. Her parents chuckled at her outburst, her mother pulling her closer while her father put an arm around her.

'Magic doesn't just come from witches and wizards Levy,' her mother continued, 'there any humans like you who have magic in them from birth and they are called mages.'

'Who are cuter than any witch possible, even the good witches,' her father added to reassure her, ruffling Levy's blue locks.

'Mages are people who can make magic happen while still being human and enjoying normal life, you still ate pancakes with me and daddy this morning and yet you can make those pretty ribbon into words, can't you?' her mother asked her, tilting her daughters chin up to look at her, a reassuring smile glowing to her baby. Levy considered this in her head, trying to take it all in; it was _true_ , she had ate pancakes with her parents that morning, petted the families grumpy cat while watching cartoons and reading her new book and gone about her usual toddler business like she would any other day she wasn't at school. Levy suddenly tensed; school. Would the other kids think she was a freak if objects started spelling the words she said without meaning for it to happen?

'What if the other kids at school think I'm weird now?' Levy whispered, clinging onto her parents arms and looking at them with deep concern in her eyes. Her parents exchanged looks, knowing the protocol for any child with even a drop of magical blood in them was to study with the eccentric guild master at the nearest guild hall, Fairy Tail; the biggest in Fiore. The master would teach the children school lessons as well and how to harness their magic; he was known for being a kind and patient man toward children, helping them realise their potential and then assessing them to see if their magic was enough for them to be a Fairy Tail mage, rumour was however, he accepted anyone into the guild. Due to her young age, Levy would spend only five hours at Fairy Tail each day before coming home to her parents.

'Well pumpkin, you'll start a new school for people with magic in them like you called Fairy Tail; you'll make new friends with young mages there and learn how to make the best of your magic, you'll still stay with your mama and me of course, we'll still have story time and you can take a new book in to school each day if you like,' her father said, keeping eye contact with his daughter to help her process all of this, trying to ease her love of books into it to help her be comforted. Her parents shared a brief look, both worried Levy wouldn't handle this well, that she'd be too scared of leaving school and being different from the other kids she had known. Levy on the other hand, couldn't quite believe it, her mind racing with the stories her parents had told her about; one stuck out to her in particular, about a tiny man with hairy feet who had finally gotten to go on an adventure and now her she was, Levy McGarden about to start her OWN adventure, she wondered if she'd meet a dragon like he did! She was in love with the idea of going to a school called _Fairy Tail_! She quickly decided they were her favourite type of stories, after all. She looked up at her parents and smiled brightly, hugging them as much as her little arms could wrap around them before saying,

'When do I get to go to Fairy Tail and start my adventure!'


End file.
